THE PERFECT CHRISTMAS
by Addicted2greatness
Summary: Since Pepper has come into Tony's life he has become appreciative of things he used to take for granted. Especially, Christmas but because of Pepper, Christmas has always felt like a Hallmark Movies. Now, Tony wants to give Pepper the perfect Christmas. Along the way, he realizes some things and so does pepper but his friends and others knew all along. Hope you like it, let me know
1. Intro: THE PERFECT CHRISTMAS

**THE PERFECT CHRISTMAS**

Mom and dad were always out of town doing business over the holidays, mom would always apologize for leaving and say that she would make it up to me and dad would always by stand the door waiting to leave. To be honest, that's the way all of my transactions went with me and my parents, no tree, decorations for parties… just me alone in a big house. Rhodey would always feel sorry for me and invite me to his family's shindigs, I have to tell you that being at their house was straight out of a sappy Hallmark movie. They wore ugly Christmas sweaters, drank cider and nog, baked cookies, exchanged gifts and sang Christmas songs. He was lucky that he had snapped a picture of me in an ugly Christmas sweater and Santa hat or else I would be using it as ammo every day. I have to admit that I felt more at home at Rhodey's house then I've ever felt at home, at home it felt like being stuck in a mall after it's been closed. That was until I met pepper, she's always been a holiday enthusiast especially on Christmas. She's overwhelmingly cheerful and jolly during Christmas time and she just says that it's the Christmas spirit.


	2. Chapter 1 THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!

Chapter 1

The Best Christmas Ever!

Tony walks into the office and Pepper runs up to him with a huge smile on his face as she hugs him. Tony notices that pepper is in a green dress with reindeer antlers on her head, Tony can't help but smile to himself when he sees this. Tony had to admit that seeing her like this brought a smile to his face and lifted his Christmas spirit. He often wondered how she spent her Christmas, he wondered where did she go and who did she spend it with. That last part made him upset, the thought of her spending her Christmas with another guy...he clenched his jaw and tried to shake those thoughts from his mind. He just stared into her eyes, those amazing beautiful eyes and allowed himself to get lost. He just smiled at her because seeing her was one of his favorite past time but he could never say that out loud, he expected that everyone around him already knew that.

Pepper: Merry Christmas!(she puts a candy cane on the table. On the candy cane is a ribbon with Tony's name on it) that's for you.

Tony:(smiles) I can see that, why?

Pepper(says all doe-eyed) didn't you hear what I just said, It's Christmas!(smiles as she slides her hand down Tony's shoulder)

 **gaze**

Tony:(smug stares at Pepper, they gaze at each other for a while before their gaze is broken by someone walking into the room.)

Annika (walks into the room with papers in her hand, she looks up from her paper to see Tony and Pepper staring at each other): I'm sorry, I'm I interrupting something.

Tony: no we were just talking. What is it, Annika?

Annika: I have some papers for you( she shows him the paper)

Tony: Thank you just leave them on the table(he gestures towards the table)

Annika sits the paper down on the table and exits the room. Tony picks up the papers and hands them to pepper.

Tony: Take care these would you.

Pepper: work, you got me this for Christmas last year(she looks at him and smiles).

Tony: that's not your gift, I have it back at my place if you wanted to stop by. I decided to throw a Christmas party this year, Rhodey, the Avengers, and a few others will be there.

Pepper:(smiles): I'll be there.

Tony:great(smiles)

Pepper: now get out of my office.( Tony gets out of Pepper's seat and walks out of the door, Pepper takes her seat and starts working on the papers. Tony watches through the window as Pepper works on the paper and then he gets on the elevator but gets a glimpse of her just as the elevators close.)

Annika runs into the room, Pepper snaps her head up from the Paperwork

Pepper: Annika, what seems to be the Problem?

Annika shakes her head, hesitant to tell her.

Pepper: Annika your gonna give me a heart attack. Please, just tell me what's wrong.

Annika: Tony's on line 1, he said it was an emergency.

Pepper: (her heart increases rapidly, she ask Annika to leave while she takes the call) Tony! What's wrong!

Tony: I'm in trouble! I'm in big trouble! I don't know what to do, I don't know how I'm gonna get out of this!

Pepper: well just send me your location and I'll send help immediately.

Tony: I don't know if that's gonna help any.

Pepper: of my god! Tony, you're scaring me, where are the other Avengers?!

Tony: I don't know, it happened so fast.

pepper:(crying) I don't know what to do, I feel so helpless. Oh god, I-I can't do this. (still crying) I'm-I'm gonna call for help, ok? And if that's still not enough, I'm going to keep calling for help until it is.(she exhales)

Tony: pep, pep...are you crying? You don't need to cry, it's not that serious,

Pepper: how can you say that! You're about to die! I can't have you die on me!

Tony: what!(laughs) I never said I was gonna die...did I say I was gonna die?

Pepper: you were freaking out! And the way you were talking.

Tony: the avenger and I decided to do secret Santa, don't ask me whose idea it was because it all feels like a blur now. To be honest, I think it was Thor but to make a long story short… I got cap and I have no idea what to get the guy.

Pepper hangs up

Tony: Hello? Hello? Pep? Hello? Are you still there? (Tony redials the phone)

Pepper sees the light blinking and she knows it's Tony, she debates on whether or not to pick up the phone. He had her worry sick, she thought he was about to die and then he had the audacity to laugh...that jerk! The light cuts off and then the phone rang eight times before Pepper picks up.

Tony: pep! Please don't hang up! I am so sorry, I had no idea how I was coming across over the phone. I was just freaking out because I'm a sucky gift giver and I wanted the gift to be perfect. I mean you of all people know how bad I am at giving gifts, I just wanted your advice and help on what to get my friend. Can you please help me?

Pepper: fine! But never do that to me again.

Tony: deal! And I am truly sorry.

Pepper: see you later.

Tony: I'll be there.


	3. Chapter 2 Hallmark Christmas

Chapter 2

A Hallmark Christmas

(Pepper's Pov)

I remember around the holidays, Tony used to walk around like a scrooge. Rolling his eyes whenever someone was enthusiastic about the holidays, he never wanted any decoration or anyone dressing up. Then that navigated into him throwing or going to huge parties, getting wasted and throwing himself into any distractions that he could find. That was worse than being a scrooge because he was lying to himself, trying so hard to pretend like he was happy and trying to put on a facade for everyone else. I liked this Tony, he is actually happy now and even if he tries to hide it… I know that this year, he's just as excited for Christmas as I am. He smiled, yes smiled at the decorations and seeing people be all cheerful. He smiled when I came up to him, hugged him and put antlers on his head. He laughed at that part as he looked at mine and I stared at his. He analyzed me and said " we all know which reindeer you are" and I shook my head and he laughed and said that I was Rudolf. I was not amused by this, he saw me scowl and he went on to explain himself.

Tony: you are the light that guides us and keeps us in line. Don't let one little comment turn you into a Scrooge.

Pepper: Oh, it would take a lot more than one comment from you to turn me into a Scrooge. You forget I've known you 30 plus years. Out of all of the crazy things that I've seen over the years….this doesn't even cut the tip of the iceberg.

Tony (smiles and nods in agreement): so you got any plans on Christmas(he asked innocently, fishing for information).

Pepper: don't we all( she smiles back at him knowing what he's trying to ask)

Tony: and do those plans involve anyone special?

Pepper: mmm hmm they are all special.

Tony: really? Like…

Pepper: friends, family, and guest.

Tony: guest? Is that an open invitation?

Pepper: no. that's just me being discrete because I know how you are with new people in my life.

Tony:( Tony puts his finger up in defense with his mouth open ready to argue)

Pepper: no! No! You are unavailable!

Tony:(smiles) thank you.

Pepper: that wasn't a compliment!

Tony: Really, because it sounds like one.

Pepper: Tony!( she looks disapproving) you drove the last four guys off running, they thought that you were going to kill them. What were you thinking! Showing up as Ironman and threatening them.

Tony: (smirking) hey, I wasn't going to do anything to them. I just wanted them to know the consequences if they hurt you. Because if they did, all bets are off on the not hurting them thing.

They smile at each other

Pepper: that's sweet, you know it's hard to be mad at you when you're being sincere like this.

Tony: hmm, good to know. I'll have to remember that for future references.

Pepper: you can barely remember to eat, how are you gonna remember this?

Tony: easy(clicks the side of his watch) hey! Friday, remember what Pepper just said. see!(he chuckles)

Pepper:(rolls her eyes)

Tony: seriously what's you new guys name?

Pepper: why? So you can do a full investigative background search for him? Then stake him out and threaten him?

Tony: the usual, yeah.

Pepper: no!

Tony: what! Why not, how will I know if his good enough for you if I don't investigate?

Pepper: well I'm never going to find out if you keep running them off.

Tony: that's because none of them were good enough for you.

Pepper: you don't think anyone is good enough for me.

Tony: that's because your perfect.

Pepper:: well, that's very sweet but I'm not perfect.

Tony: you are to me(smiles and stares at her for a few minutes before breaking contact. He looks up and giggles)

Pepper: what?

Tony: this day keeps getting better and better(smiles)

Pepper: what?

Tony: lookup( her point above the door where they are standing and he smiles as he looks at her expression) mistletoe.

Pepper: we can't (she says nervously while staring into his eyes)

Tony:(smirks as he stares at her): oh I think we have to, I think we owe it to the spirit of Christmas(he steps closer to her).

Pepper: but I have- ok!

Tony: (snaps his head in Pepper's direction) really?!)(smiles) ok then. (they lean into each other, there lips are inches from each other and their eyes are closed).

Annika: !(she is caught off guard by what she walks in on) I'm I interrupting something( she smiles, here's to hoping she thinks to herself).

Tony: no, nothing at all( he stares at Pepper) right.

Pepper:(she stares at Tony and then at Annika) yeah, we were just discussing some last minute stuff about work.

Annika: okay. I have some Paper that I need you to look over( she puts the paper on the desk for Tony)

Tony:(stares at Pepper) thanks, that will be all.

Annika looks back one last time at Tony and Pepper before she returns to her desk.

Tony: well I better go, I was supposed to meet up with the Avengers.

Pepper: ok, bye.

Tony: bye( he catches a glimpse of Pepper before the elevator closes)

Pepper gets back to her Paperwork. She had to admit that she did have butterflies in her stomach when she was about to kiss Tony. she also felt something that she has never felt like any guy she's ever been with. She always thought it was because they knew each other for so long, they've grown to trust, confide and even help each other when they were in need. He was more than just her boss or her best friend… he was more than just family, he was all she had and he had made her feel so comfortable and happy. A happiness and love that she never knew with anyone else, as cheesy and ridiculous as that sounds. Of course, she was not supposed to have those thoughts because he was her boss, even though he made her CEO. she also felt bad because Tony had this look on his face, he knew that look… he was upset and she hated seeing him like that, all she wanted to do was fix that. She always fixed his problems whenever he was upset or in a bad mood,usually. Other times he wants to be left alone because the emotions are overwhelming and he doesn't want to snap at anyone. Other times he doesn't want people to see him in that state but I don't care, I still go and try to help him through it. Of course, he would never tell anyone that, he's not good in the emotions department and for good reason. I've always been worried about Tony but ever since he told the world that he was Ironman, things have been a lot worse. I am constantly worried about Tony, every time he flies off it's like Afghanistan all over again.

Ring, ring, ring

Annika runs into Pepper's office.

Annika: Ms. Potts! ! !(she says as she runs into pepper's office)

Pepper: Pepper: Annika, what seems to be the Problem?

Annika shakes her head, hesitant to tell her.

Pepper: Annika your gonna give me a heart attack. Please, just tell me what's wrong.

Annika: Tony's on line 1, he said it was an emergency.

Pepper: (her heart increases rapidly, she ask Annika to leave while she takes the call) Tony! What's wrong!

It was happening all over again, Tony was in trouble and there was nothing she could do about it. He was going to die and all she could do was listen as it happened. She didn't want to say goodbye to him again, she didn't want it to end. It felt so real last time. Each day was worse than the last, it became unbearable to stand, to go on like things were normal and like it didn't hurt. It got to a point where it hurt to cry, it hurt to open my eyes out of fear that I would never see him again. Rhodey and Happy had to hold me together, tell me every day that he was coming back home, after a while I believed that they were only saying it for themselves. I'm surprised that I made it out of bed most days but I did, I had faith that he would come home…. I don't know if it was blind faith or not but I needed to believe. Sure enough, he came home and I could not be happier. I may have shown a little too much for my liking because Tony noticed and he pounced on it but I quickly deflected it. This time it was different, this time he was calling me for help and I wasn't going to stand by and do nothing, I was going to do everything in my power to help. This time, he was going to be ok! This time, I would come to his rescue.

Pepper: (her heart increases rapidly, she ask Annika to leave while she takes the call) Tony! What's wrong!

Tony: I'm in trouble! I'm in big trouble! I don't know what to do, I don't know how I'm gonna get out of this!

He might not know how he was going to get out of this but it was practically Pepper's job to bail Tony out of trouble. It was practically a reflex to bail Tony out of trouble and now was no different.

Pepper: well just send me your location and I'll send help immediately.

Tony: I don't know if that's gonna help any.

Oh no! She was too late, she knew how she felt the first time she lost Tony…. She didn't know how she was supposed to cope if she could. She wanted to help, she wanted to save him. It was really the worst part of having feelings for him and being so close to him. His life was in constant danger now that he had decided to take on the role as hero and to tell the world that he was Ironman, which she should've killed him for with her bare hands. Now, now she had to deal with constant moments like this. She wished that she could be on the front lines with him, aiding him when the odds stacked against him and picking him up when he fell. But she wasn't and because of that, she had lost him for good. But didn't he have people who had his back now or so they said?

Pepper: of my god! Tony, you're scaring me, where are the other Avengers?!

Tony: I don't know, it happened so fast.

No one was there to save him but whenever they needed him, he was always there to give his assistance. Where were they when they needed him, where were they! Do they care about him, did they ever care? They could never care the way that me, Rhodey and Happy care. Things seriously need to change, I need to find a way to save him when no one is around too and that's a lot. I don't like this feeling of not being there. She couldn't help but break down.

pepper:(crying) I don't know what to do, I feel so helpless. Oh god, I-I can't do this. (still crying) I'm-I'm gonna call for help, ok? And if that's still not enough, I'm going to keep calling for help until it is.(she exhales)

Tony: pep, pep...are you crying? You don't need to cry, it's not that serious.

What did he just say? How could he be so nonchalant about it? This is a very serious situation, maybe he's just putting on a brave front for me. That's very much Tony.

Pepper: how can you say that! You're about to die! I I won't go through this again!

Tony: what!(laughs) I never said I was gonna die...did I say I was gonna die?

Is he laughing, is everything a joke to him? Is this a prank call because I literally can't right now. I swear I will kill him with my bare hands if this is a prank call.

Pepper: you were freaking out!.

Tony: The Avenger and I decided to do secret Santa, don't ask me whose I idea it was because it all feels like a blur now. To be honest, I think it was Thor but to make a long story short… I got cap and I have no idea what to get the guy.

Pepper hangs up

Pepper: unbelievable!

Everything is a joke to him, I thought he was dying and he was just worried about giving a bad gift to one of his Avenger friends. Although it was incredibly cute, although she would never tell him that, to him, she would just be really annoyed because what he did was stupid.

Pepper finishes up her work for the day and then goes home.


	4. Chapter 3 The Magic of Christmas

Chapter 3

The Magic of Christmas

The magic of Christmas doesn't come from how many gifts you get, how bright your lights are, decorations and all of those other superficial Christmas mumbo jumbo. Christmas is about love, happiness, the way we treat others and who we choose to share our holidays with. Sharing and love are worth far more than any gift under the tree but choosing to share your heart with someone is the greatest gift that you can give. Love is priceless, if you give your heart to the right person then it will never be returned. When you have love in your heart you project a light towards the world that would brighten even the darkest of places.

After hours of driving, Pepper finally arrived at her apartment and she couldn't help but feel a huge relief. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulder when she got home she knew that she could relax and let her hair down. In fact, when she stepped into her living room she took her out of the hair band and shook her hair. Then she took her heels off and left them on the floor next to the couch that she flopped down on, she closed her eyes and try to relax her seconds later her phone rang.

Pepper: ugh!(all I ask for is one minute of rest she thought to herself, is that too much to ask. She got up, grabbed her phone that was on the kitchen counter and pulled out her phone. When she looked at who it was she couldn't help but let out a grunt.) what is it, Tony? (she asked annoyed)

Tony: great!(grins) you picked up. I was worried that you wouldn't answer, is now a good time?

Pepper: no, we'll have to reschedule.

Tony: (laughs):

Pepper: I can't do this right now Tony, I'm exhausted and all I wanna do is go to bed.

Tony: I'm sorry, I'll call back tomorrow.

Pepper: Tony( Pepper feels bad for coming off so unprofessional and for not handling herself better. Even though she was exhausted and Tony was out of line, she should of went about things differently.)Tony! Wait, what did you need.

Tony: nothing that can't wait until tomorrow, I just-I don't know- I just wanted to hear your voice. I just( he tinkers with a screw on his Ironman suit) enjoy speaking to you and I didn't think. Which is rare even for me, well not that rare...I just, well I'm an idiot.

Pepper: well you don't have to tell me that.

Tony: Well, what I'm struggling to say is that I'm sorry.

Pepper: I know, did it hurt?

Tony: a little bit but I'll survive. I think.

Pepper: what were you calling about.

Tony: Well, it occurred to me that a lot of kids aren't gonna have gifts and a lot of people don't have food or a home. I was thinking that we could have an event for them and go shopping for them. It's a tradition of Rhodey, Happy and I and I just wanted to know if you would like to tag along. you can get the girly stuff and Rhodey, Happy and I can get the boys stuff, what do you say?

Pepper: it's a little bit sexist but sure, I would love to.

Tony: Actually, I usually make Rhodey get the girly stuff to mess with him. He's not amused especially when he gets dirty looks from the cashier and I walk up and tell the cashier that all the stuff in the cart are his.

Pepper:(giggles): you are so bad. Ok, see you tomorrow.

Tony:(smiles) see you there, have a good night.

Pepper: you too, bye.

Tony: Bye.

They both hang up and Pepper head up to bed while Tony continues to Tinker with his suit.

Jarvis: Sir, it's time for your dinner.

Tony: in a minute Jarvis.

Jarvis: you said that several hours ago, I must insist considering that you've been up for hours now with any substances. You need energy in order to go on, while we're on the subject… you need at least eight hours of sleep-

Tony: mute.

Jarvis: I'm afraid my systems are being overridden.

Tony: by who?( Tony looks confused)

Jarvis: I've been sworn to secrecy, sir.

Tony: you're my system!

One of the machines come down the stairs to bring Tony his food, the machine goes up to his desk and places his food their. Tony looks at the plate with the cover on top and sighs. " I don't have time for this" he mumbles under his breathe" then he places his hand on the lid and is resistant to open it. Finally, he uncovers the led and there is chicken, potatoes, and broccoli, another machine brings Tony's healthy drink. Tony holds up his glass to his machine in a cheer motion with a smile on his face and tells the machines thank you. He eats all of his food and finishes his drink when he gets back to work.

Jarvis: now It's off to bed.

Tony: what are you, my father? I'm a grown man and I will go to sleep whenever I want.

Jarvis: initiating the sleep protocol.

Tony: no, no, no. I didn't tell you to do that, no! (all of the light in the workshop turn off and the machines power down). That's it! I'm rebooting you.(Tony gets up and bumps into something) ouch! Damn it, Jarvis! I can't see!

Jarvis. That's the point, sir.( Jarvis lights Tony's way to a bed that had just been installed in his workshop. Defeated, Tony gets to bed and falls asleep.) good night sir.

Tony: night, pal.

Tony is woken up by a smiling Rhodey

Rhodey: hey man! Is today the big day you ready? Happy's already outside.

Tony (closes his eyes and touches the bridge of his nose while holding his head down.): what time is it?(he lets out a deep sigh)

Rhodey: 3:00pm.

Tony: what! I overslept, I was supposed to upgrade the iron man suit. The cars needed fixing, I was supposed to go over a few last adjustments on a project and-

Rhodey:(holds up a hand to stop Tony mid-sentence) hey, hey look, man, you've been doing this a lot. Most times it seems like it's all you do, you need to take time to relax.

Tony: (gives Rhodey a death stare) did you mess with my system?

Rhodey: come on man, you know I don't know how to work all of that stuff.

Tony: mmm hmm says the guy who's used to work with this kind of things every day, what's one little adjustment on a piece of software.

Rhodey: in all the time that you've known me, I have never adjusted or messed with your software or machines.

Tony: that I know of.

Rhodey: can we discuss this later, we got a full day ahead of us.

Tony: Alright, I'll drop it for now but expect a full investigation, Rhodes.

Rhodey: I wouldn't expect anything different(smiles)

Tony: good.

Rhodey: great, can we go now.( points to the door)

Tony: let's go.

Rhodey: I'm waiting for you!

Tony: I'm going, geez! No need to get your panties in a bunch, princess!( they both walk out of the house side by side) actually, we need to make a quick stop.

Rhodey: why?

Tony: To pick up Potts.

Rhodey: pepper's joining us?(smiles)

Tony: what?

Rhodey: nothing(smiles)

Tony: what are you smiling at?

Rhodey: nothing(smiling) I'm just glad that I won't be stuck getting the girly stuff, I'm tired of getting dirty looks from the cashier's.

Tony (burst out laughing)

Rhodey: it's not even funny, you do that every year. I'm just glad that someone is going to be here to take the load off.

Tony: ok, platypus.

Rhodey shakes his head and gets in the car.

Happy: where we off to the boss?

Rhodey: Pepper's place.

Happy picks up Pepper and then they go to the toy store.

(They arrive at the toy store)

Rhodey: we made it! I can't wait for our annual toy store race.

Pepper: race? What race?

Rhodey: well every year the guys and I have a race to see who can get to the checkout line first(He smiles with childhood glee).

Tony: the guys are always sour because I always win.

Rhodey: he cheats!

Tony: don't be a sour loser, you baby. No, wait, that an insult to babies(grins)

Happy: what do you call using your iron man booster to zip to the register!

Tony: what do you call the years that I wasn't Ironman and I still smoked you both?(Tony waits for an answer from both man)

Rhodey and Happy remain silent and Pepper just smiles.

Tony: I know this isn't really your thing.

Pepper: please, I'm going to leave you guys in my dust.

Tony and the guys watch in amazement and complete shock, Pepper just walk past them with a huge smile on her face and enters the store.

Tony:( thinks to himself, that was so hot. He just continues to stare at the spot where she was, Happy walks in shaking his head and Rhodey just smiles at him) what?

Rhodey just walks in and grabs a cart, they all go aisle by aisle getting toys that kids of their gender would like. When their carts are full, they all look at each other and get their game face on.

On your mark,

Get ready!

Set!

Go!

They all run as fast as they can, Pepper maneuvers around the store like a pro, Tony is really fast, Rhodey is catching up and Happy is last. Rhodey is about to past Tony but he crashes into his cart and Rhodey spins out. Rhodey shots Tony a dirty look and picks up the toys, Tony turns around to laugh and Pepper scoops up behind Tony and takes first place and before they know if they are at the register. Pepper takes her card out and hands it to the cashier, she looks at Tony with a huge smile on her face as she bats her just smiles at her and she puts her things in the cart and makes her way to the car. Tony was next to pay for the toys, Rhodey was behind happy. Tony was busting up laughing as he stared at Rhodey giving him the death stare.

Rhodey:(mumbles within an aggressive tone) cheater!

Tony:(laughs) baby!

Tony exits the store and joins pepper by the car. Next Rhodey comes out and then Rhodey comes out with an aggressive demeanor

Tony just laughs

Tony: stop being a baby!

Rhodey: I'm not mad…. All of the girl stuff is going in your back seat!(smiles)

Tony: all of the stuff is going in my back seat(confused)

Rhodey: actually I had myself driving car meet me here and Happy's riding with me.

Tony (turns towards Pepper): did you have anything to do with this.

Rhodey: not a clue. I had no idea that being a sore loser, also made you a big baby!

Tony laughs

Rhodey (stares at them in disbelief, he walks away but before entering he gives Tony a death stare) we'll see who has the last laugh( he mumbles and then smiles and waves at Pepper and Tony before entering his car)

Tony:(waves back) oh, he's totally up to something( he says to Pepper)

Pepper: he is so up to something, let's just hope that it's not as bad as last time.

Tony: I just hope that it's over soo. I don't want to have to look over my shoulder for weeks, last time I had to have Jarvis and my suits with me.

Pepper: you shouldn't have pulled a prank on him.

They get in the car and buckle up, Tony starts driving.

Tony: just to be clear I don't regret anything, It's fun to mess with Rhodey….. And you(he stares ahead as he feels Pepper's eyes on him.)

After a while of driving, they arrive at the children foster home to place the presents under the tree. They already had several presents under the tree because of Santa. The owner of the foster home runs up to them.

Woman: Mrs. and!

Tony and Pepper look confused

Pepper: we're not married.

Woman: one of your associates told me over the phone that you were here to adopt a kid and drop off gifts.

Tony: no, we are just here to drop off the gifts.

Woman: we already have Maria and Howard adoption papers filled, they have their bags packed and there waiting in their rooms. Tony almost stumbles but catches himself on the table, Pepper puts her hand on his shoulder and ask him if he ok. When he doesn't respond Pepper ask the woman for a moment. The women approach pepper and Tony.

Tony is sitting in the car with one hand on the wheel and the other on the shift, Pepper is staring at him as she sits in the seat beside him.

Pepper: maybe I should drive.

Tony: I don't think either of us is in the right state of mind to drive.

Pepper: I'm fine.

Tony: I saw how you were back there, it must have brought back old memories and on top of that… seeing those kids break down when the women told them that we weren't adopting them.

Pepper: maybe you should take a day off.

Tony:(smiles through the pain) are you?

Pepper nods

Pepper: maybe we should do something.

Tony: what do you usually do?

Pepper: work but that doesn't last long, all I seem to do is worry about you.

Tony: well you do a very good job of not showing it, stark's profits have tripled since you were appointed CEO. the stock is through the roof and we have more investors than we know what to do with and everything we can ask for and more.

Pepper: well I tend to flush out the pain and worry by focusing on work. It only goes away when I don't have any more papers to fill out, no one to boss around, no one to meet with and no documents to go over.

Tony: I'm sorry.

Pepper: don't be, it's one of the hazardous of being in-l-, your friend

Tony was too in pain to notice the slip-up and she was thankful for it, in fact, he didn't hear that last part at all.

Tony phone rings and it's Rhodes, Tony rolls his eyes and show Pepper the phone.

Pepper rolls her eyes and takes the phone from Tony's hand.

Pepper:(pushes the answer button and then puts it in speaker)

Rhodey: hey man! Don't hang up! First I would just like to apologize, it was supposed to be a joke but it went too far.(Pepper looks at Tony and he seems to be upset but listening) in fact, I moved everybody in the shelter to another place so they could do the prank. I gave the actress the skit, I told her to say any names but I never thought she would come up with those, actors!. I just wanted to call because I heard what happened and I am so very sorry.

Tony: you're sorry!, your sorry, I'm I hearing that right… you're apologizing like that's some magical fairy dust that's going to make everything better!

Rhodey: Tones( he tries to explain himself but gets interrupted again by Tony)

Tony: my mom and dad, Rhodey….really?! Were you so upset that you had to involve my parents! In your little revenge plot? But you didn't just do that, you had to involve pepper in this one as well. Do you know that the little kids grab her arm, called her momma and begged her not to leave? She cried her eyes out, Pepper broke down in there. She lost it and it hurt that my so-called " best friend" would do this to me. I've had my fair share of people stabbing me in the back but I never thought that you would be one of them.

Rhodey: I-I am so sorry man, that was not in the script at all. I did not tell them to do that.

Tony: doesn't matter if you did or didn't james...point is, that you did and now…..now, I'm questioning if you were really my friend at all.

Rhodey: oh come on man, you are my best friend… you're like a brother to me, I would never leave you on the front lines unprotected and I would take a bullet for you. This prank escalated fast and I would never intentionally hurt you. You have to believe me, I just wanted to get you back about before not the race but the other thing. I love you man and I wouldn't do this to you but I am deeply sorry that it happen but if you do hate me and never want to see me again, I would understand.

Tony:(bust out laughing) did you just say that you loved me?

Pepper: I told you that he would(smiles)

Tony: I gotta say that I always felt that you were giving me this vibe but now I know it's true. I love you too pal but not in that way.

Rhodey:( smiles with relief): Oh geez, you almost gave me a heart attack.

Tony: It's fine pal after the lady saw me freak out over the names she told me everything. She even showed me the script and the cliff notes. (quoting Rhodey's notes) "don't use the name Howard and Maria, those were Tony's Parents and they could trigger some traumatic memories because his parents died when he was young".

Pepper: she thought those names would bring some joy to Tony since it was christmas. She was devastated when she saw how he reacted, we left after that… Tony made everything else up and were on our way to the other location with the toys, food, and decor.

Rhodey: Ok, let's just agree to no more pranks. You got me and I tried to get you and you got me back.

Tony: nice try platypus but your not getting off that easy. Plus

Rhodey: plus what?

Pepper: Plus you're going to regret ever getting me involved(pepper smiles wickedly and then hangs up the phone)

Rhodey: damn, I'm finished.

(back in the car)

Tony: well that was intimidating.

Pepper: your sweet but it felt like it was lacking.

Tony: I'm sure Rhodey is cursing himself for getting you involved.

Pepper: Rhodey isn't really a competition, he is guilt-ridden.

Tony: and your not(smiles)

Pepper: ok, he's an easy target.

Tony: Told ya but have to admit this is fun. It was also nice of you to lie about being back there did to you. Especially when the kids came in.

I borrowed the Toy store race from another Iron man story called winterlight. I forgot the author.


	5. Chapter 4 The Winter Charity Ball

**Chapter 4**

 **The Winter Charity Ball**

Pepper: Rhodey felt bad enough, no need to add to the load.

Tony: I don't mind.

Pepper: well I did get him back.

Tony: how by switching his toothpaste with ex-lax? That's amateur season.

Pepper: no.

Tony: that's what I thought, here's an idea, I'll get him back for the both of us.

Pepper: I had someone go to the place and replace all his clothes with woman stuff. I also had them change his car into a pink girly car and he has a gift from himself, it' a pink lace bra and panties. Also, I put ex-lax in his morning coffee, he has a meeting with his boss this afternoon( she smiles devilishly)

Tony: oh, I am impressed(smiles).

Pepper (just smiles): I also place a video to take pictures of all the outfits he puts on and sent to us..

Tony: I can't wait until I get those pictures(grins).

Tony and pepper go to the market and then go to Tony's house to make the food.

Tony: so, Ms. Potts what are your plans for Christmas?

Pepper: I'm going out with friends.

Tony: where?(he ask acting innocent)

Pepper: why?( she asked confused and a tad bit frustrated)

Tony: I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Winter Ball.

Pepper: it's a mandatory event as the CEO of the company.

Tony: so you are going(smiles) is anyone going to be your plus one?

Pepper: I didn't realize that you were going, you do realize that attending events and all that is my job. Right?

Tony: yes I do realize that but it's been a while.

Pepper: don't you have Ironman and Avengers responsibilities to attend to?

Tony: no but if I did they could carry on without me for a day, I'll go if they need me.

Pepper: well I'm glad that your taking a break and do things besides work on suits and not sleeping.

Tony: yes, well I'm trying to get better.

Pepper:(smiles) I just think you need some rest.

Tony: well this is a start, I don't wanna go solo… are you taking anybody?

Pepper: as a matter of fact, I am. You happy! You got the answer you've been looking for since the start of this.

Tony: you know I don't like when you have plans that don't involve me.

Pepper: I know, you are not big on sharing.

Tony: I share with you.

Pepper: so what are we cooking?!(she claps her hands and stares at the groceries.)

Tony(smiles and crossing his arms, he lends against the counter and stares at her) now who are avoiding the question.

Pepper takes the food out of the bag and starts making the food and Tony helps. Once they finish they take the food to the homeless shelter and then they go their separate ways.

( The Winter Ball)

Tony was dressed in his very best, as soon as he exited the car he was bombarded with paparazzi and questions. Tony flew through them like they didn't even exist, he walked right through the doors like he owned the place. A woman kept coming up to him and he was too bothered to pretend like he knew them, he walked right past them and to the bar.

Pepper: Tony! You made it! I'm so glad that you showed up.

The enthusiasm from pepper brings back Tony's Christmas spirit, Tony notices that Pepper is looking extra breathe taking this evening. She's wearing a long green dress with a slit in the front and a V neck and she had a Christmas hat on. She also had a glass of nog with something extra special, Tony smiled at the thought of Pepper getting drunk because it meant that she was actually enjoying herself. Something that she hadn't done a lot of lately or at all since he's known her.

Tony: enjoying ourselves are we?(smiles)

Pepper: yes. This is a great charity with a worthy cause.

Tony aren't they all.

Pepper: well, it's because of charities like this that allowed me to have a decent childhood.

Tony (could kick himself, he completely forgot that pepper was adopted. That's why she was drinking so much, the charity had brought back bittersweet memories. He never took it into account when he invited her to this event.): hey pep, are you ok?

Pepper: I'm fine, really. It's just hard, I just need to drown my sorrows.

Tony: that's not a good idea.

Pepper: Well I'm full of bad ideas lately.

Tony: well get back on course, you can start by giving me that drink. Drinking when your upset is never a good idea.

Guy: that's what I keep telling her(he smiles as he place a hand on her back and stares at her)

Pepper:(turns to him with a huge smile on her face) you made it.

Guy: always.

Tony (just stands there uncomfortable and unsure if he should walk away or interrupt the little moment they were having.) nice to finally meet you, Pepper has told me very little about you.

Guy: we just met a couple of weeks ago, we wanted to keep thing discrete because of her life and people constantly barging in.

Pepper (pointing at Tony): case and point.

Tony just smiles at her as her boyfriend continues explaining

Guy: and so, I was excited to hear that she wanted to meet me here.

Tony: well I'm happy that your here( he stares at him waiting for Pepper's boyfriend to give him a name)

Guy: James, James Masters!

Tony: nice to meet you, James.

James: it is an honor to meet you too sir.

Tony: Hmm, another fan... I thought I left all of them at the door(smiles as he looks at pepper and pepper just shakes her head at him and turns to James)

James (just laughs): well, I'm an accountant.

Tony: Hmm, I didn't ask and I don't care( Tony walks away and Pepper follows him)

Pepper: what is your problem?

Tony: MR. james, James masters are my problem! I am bombarded with fans in my face 24/7, I did not come out to be bothered… I just want to enjoy myself and I can't do that with the president of the fan club in my face. He is obviously obsessed with me! And I bet it's the reason why he is here tonight. You deserve better than this, pep.

Pepper: what?! What are you talking about? Do you realize how crazy you sound?

Tony: the guy was gawking at me.

Pepper: oh please! He was not gawking, he was just happy to finally met you.

Tony: I felt violated, I don't even wanna be here anymore because he's making me uncomfortable.

Pepper: you're being ridiculous and you're acting like a child. All he said was that he was a fan, you don't turn away your other fans like that.

Tony: that because he is mental, did you bring his meds? You should probably slip some in his food or drink because he probably stops medicating which would explain this situation.

Pepper: you are being over dramatic because you want me all to yourself.

Tony: Hey, I'm just looking out for your best interest. If he was a great guy-

Pepper: you would still treat him like crap(she says interrupting him.

Tony: true but I wouldn't have walked away because he's not worth my time if he's just using you to get to me.

Pepper: you don't know what you're talking about.

Tony: can we go back to enjoying the party?

Pepper: by all means( she point to the people at the party.)

Tony (gets so close up that he has to back her head up a little bit): tell him that you are going to hang out with me later and then cancel it. See what happens.

Pepper: no, that's crazy! I'm not going to test my boyfriend! Without trust we have nothing.

Tony: then ask him(he ask sincerely)

Pepper: no!(she crosses her arms and stares at him angrily)

Tony: fine then, I'll ask him( He walks towards him)

Pepper: no!(everyone stares at them and Tony just smiles and grabs Pepper by both arms, he leads her to the dance floor and they dance)

Tony: don't cause a scene, everyone's watching.

Pepper: since when do you care!

Tony: Oh I don't but you certainly do. I'm just saying calm down, relax.(Pepper opens her mouth to disagree but Tony speaks before she can say anything) it's fine, just two friends dancing.

Pepper: it won't sound that way to the press, they'll say that I'm a skank and think that I'm playing the both of you.

Tony: ok first of all you a skank, come on and second of all that's slander and I'll have the paper pulled and third whats his face is fine with it. It like I said, I'm his number one fan. I just want you to be careful, you mean a lot to me and I don't wanna see you get hurt. Also, I wanted to apologize for earlier.

Pepper: for what you said to James!

Tony: no, that guy is an idiot! I wanted to apologize for thinking that you always need saving. I know now that you can take care of yourself, it just hurts.( they stop dancing and Pepper looks at him in shock and Tony can't look her in the eye).

Pepper: what( her heart begins to race as she searches for an expression on his face)

Tony: I don't like to see you upset(he stares at her longingly and she stares back at him. Using their eyes to tell each other what they already know)

Pepper is about to open her mouth and Tony waits in anticipation but James interrupts.

James: may I cut in.

Tony lets go of Pepper's hands and step away from her, he gestures James to Pepper with his hand. He takes one last look at Pepper and she catches him staring, she has a look on her face that says "don't go" and the look of pity when she sees the sad smile on his face at the lost of contact. He forgot that she didn't belong to him, not that she belonged to anyone… she was her own women and spoke for herself. He wanted more than just her friend, he wanted to be able to dance with her all night without anyone interrupting. He knew that he never committed to anyone or been in love but with Pepper, things had been different. The thought of being with Pepper seemed right, she was everything that she wanted and more but she was unavailable to him and he couldn't accept that.

Well it was his own fault, he had waited too long… the thing is, he didn't know if she felt the same way about him. He knew that she was attracted to him, I mean who wouldn't be but did she care about him, did she love him. I mean was worrying about someone, making sure that that person was safe and didn't screw up...love? Or was she just looking out for a friend? He just needed to throw those thoughts from his mind because there was no way that she would or could ever love him, no one did. Tony slumped to his car and drove off, he went home to sulk in his defeat with a drink of scotch in his hand. He studied the drink like he was getting ready to take a test, he was just lost in thought and wanted desperately to find himself. To numb the pain of not being with pepper, he thought about the times that they would share if they were together. He thought of them holding hands, kissing, talking to each other, going out to dinner, dancing, watching movies, arguing about my safety because of ironman, seeing dry tears on her face because she didn't know that she would see me again. Well, they already did some of that stuff but he always felt like something was missing. Like every night he fell asleep in his workshop, when he woke up there was a paper on his face from the project that he was working on.

Tony:(he checks the time) ugh! I'm late(he moans at the pain his body feels from sleeping at his desk)Pepper's going to kill me.

Jarvis:(interrupts Tony's train of thought): you have 50 missed calls from Ms. Potts.

Tony: what!( he is caught off guard at this news and a bit upset  
) why didn't you wake me up?!

Jarvis: you always told me to disregard my orders.

Tony:(he waves his hand in annoyance): ok, ok! Go through the messages and see if she's pissed at me in any of them. Also while I wait can you give get my suit and car ready.

Jarvis: yes, sir.

Tony runs upstairs to get ready, once he is done he gives himself a once over in the mirror before leaving. Once he is satisfied with his look, he leaves to the event that he planned for the less fortunate. As he drives over, he smiles to himself what he has done. Sure he got the orphans presents and food, he also went to several homeless shelters and got them gifts and food. Tony thought it would be a great idea to hold the benefit together, that way he could reveal his big surprise. He knew that they would go insane over the gift that he had just bought for them, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy helped with the project as well and they all assured him that it was the perfect gift.

He got out of the car with a huge smile on his face, he walked into the building. He saw that there wasn't any decoration and nothing was in its place.

Tony: this is unacceptable!(he says out loud)

Pepper: I was just saying the same thing(smiles) apparently they couldn't even afford to be cheerful. The front desk women got a snotty attitude when I asked her where all of the decoration, food, and gifts were. She said "(mocking them with a hand on her hip, rude demeanor) how are we supposed to get that, it's not like anyone is giving us handouts and we sure as hell don't have the money(she waves her finger and her head)

Tony:(giggles) I'm glad that we agree on something.

Pepper: I had to give her a talk about positive attitude and behavior, I told her how it could improve the workplace and the people around her. Let's just say she came around to my side.

Tony:(just stares at her and smiles) I bet she did.

Pepper:(she notices the look that Tony is giving her) what( she ask confused)

Tony: you never fail to amaze.

Pepper: (she looks away, staring at the middle of the room where the tree should be) everyone deserves to have the perfect Christmas.

Tony:( he realizes that she must be reminiscing about being in foster care, how hard it was for her, what she went through. Going through her whole life not being loved or having a family can be hard, This is something that Tony knew for a fact. Even with parents, it felt so neglected, things were better when you had people in your life to share it with. Little by little each important person had filled that gap in his life. First, it was Rhodey, Happy and then Pepper, they had managed to fill his heart in their own way. They were all he needed, he never expected that more people would be in his life but they were just Tony's extended family, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Jarvis, they were all the family he needed. When he saw that look on Pepper's face, he knew that was the same look he had during the holidays when his parents weren't had to find a way to snap her out of it.) Hey! Remember that time that Rhodes wanted us all to go to this cabin, we were snowed in for hours without power. We couldn't call for help so we had to work with what we had and I couldn't work because I couldn't see. So you guys all held the late so we could take a tour around the house so I could find something to help us get out of there. The funny thing is that everyone had to hold the light in my hands or I couldn't see, you remember that?

Pepper:(looks away as she smiles) yeah, I remember.

Tony:(stares at her smiling and it makes him smile): I remember that we got the power on, once that happened I was able to create a device to get us out of there and clean the snow around the cabin. Once we were too tired to cook so we went to a fast food restaurant and we talked about our favorite Christmas and I said-

Pepper: you said that your favorite Christmas was this one, right now with all of you.

Tony: you guys looked at me like I was crazy( he says with a huge grin on his face) or you pitted me either way, that was my favorite memory.

Pepper:( looks down and smiles) we didn't think that you were crazy.

Tony: (raises an eyebrow)

Pepper: we didn't, we just didn't realize how much you cared. We just thought that we were a means to an end, just like everything else in your life.

Tony: Well, you…. Guys aren't like everything else in my life, you mean so much more. You are my everything and so much more and I'm sorry if I haven't spent every day telling you, I do love you.

The room is spending and she can't catch her breath, she can't hear or see anything but Tony, the words are trapped in her throat, her hands are shaky and sweaty. On top of that, her heart is beating out of her chest and all she can do is laugh nervously and attempt to back away.

Pepper: we love you too, Tony(she managed to say out of all the nervousness) and not just because of the gifts that we decided to give to each other after we decided to go back to the cabin but the thought that you put into each one.

Tony(he just smiles as he gazes at her):

Pepper: that's what you should do for the Avengers, I bet they would love your gift even more if you make it.

Tony: that's a perfect idea… but I would expect nothing less from Mrs. Perfect.

Pepper:(holds her head down) I'm not perfect.

Tony:(continues to stare at her with a serious, loving expression on his face) your my ideal of perfection, just like this Christmas. It's all about perspective, respect and ideas and your great at each one( he steps closer to her) you are one of the most amazing and special people that I ever met, you know me so well and you don't judge or complain, your respectful and caring even to those who are rude, your fun, funny, caring, you have a big heart, patience….. A whole lot of patience.

The both laugh

Tony: and I'm thankful every day that I get to wake up and see your face, I'm thankful that you are still by my side through all the drama even when you wanted to leave. I just wanted to thank you.

Pepper: you've made an effort to change Tony, you're a better person but that's someone that you've always been to the people who you care about. We know the measures that you would go for us, you've always treated us with respect. You just grew up, you cleaned up your act and stopped playing games. Well, for the most part(smiles) you were never a bad person to me, Tony.

Tony: That's because I was terrified of you and I knew, I knew that I was undeserving of you. Doesn't matter how much I change or what I do, I would never be worthy.

Pepper: you have beyond proven that you are, I just don't want to ruin our friendship.

Tony: I'm sorry, I'm kinda bringing the mood down. I'm being a Debbie Downer, this is supposed to be a party!(Looks around and see that the people have already set up)wow( he smiles at Pepper) were we talking that long and were we so distracted that we didn't notice.

Pepper: it happens(she nods her head and gestures to the tree)

Tony:(steps closer with his hands behind her back) where you guy?

Pepper: working( she smiles and nods)

Tony:(fake smiles) on a day like this he should be with you, helping you set up, order people around, have a drink and enjoy the finished project and then take you out to dinner. This is the time that you usually have dinner, right?( pretending to be confused)

Pepper: it is, are you?( she's confused)

James (walks in the front door): Hey! How is the love of my life?!( he smiles)

Pepper: what are you doing here?( she asked confused.)

James: not the reception I was hoping to get for surprising you. I'm here to see you, Mr. Stark alerted me that you were having a bad day, so I arrived to make everything better(he smiles and Tony looks away and rolls his eyes while Pepper stands there so confused)

Pepper: I have a billion and seven things on the agenda for today.

Tony:(turns to Pepper): which is why you need a break, don't worry I can take over from here.

Pepper: that's my job.

Tony: and it used to be mine, don't worry I can handle it from here. Go! Have fun, I would feel bad if you didn't relax on Christmas Eve.

Pepper: It was my decision.

Tony: I realized that and it's one of the main reasons why your so amazing but, at the end of the day... You need to relax.

Pepper: fine, just for dinner then were coming right back.

Tony: of course, I wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Chapter 5 A Cause for Celebration

Chapter 5

A cause for celebration

A few minutes later and he was done, Tony went to the bar and poured himself a drink. He had smiled at the result, he loved the way that everything was placed because he knew that the people who were coming deserved it. Before Tony knew it, hours had passed and Tony started to notice that people were entering the place. Tony looked at Pepper and James but they were nowhere in sight, he figured that they were having so much fun that they lost track of time. He decided to carry on without them.

Tony:(grabs the mic off the stand and smiles) you know I use to hate this time of year, my parents were always away and I was alone in a big house. It didn't matter how big the party or how much fun I pretended to have, It still felt empty. That was of course before I almost died, It was then I realized that I didn't care about the money, cars, the women or any of those materialistic things. The only thing I cared about and really needed was family, it was them that brought me home, kept me safe and it was them who was there when I returned home. In fact, they have always had my back and been there for me. Even when I've been a jerk and pushed them away, I could always count on them to be there. That's what family is but more importantly that's what love is. You know for a long time I thought I was the only one who felt this way but it was brought to my attention to someone very special to me, that not only are there people like me but some are even worse. I just wanted to thank them for that because If it wasn't for them I wouldn't know about thank you so much for that.

Guy: oh thank you, Tony, you're too kind!( someone yells in the crowd)

Tony: who is that, do I know you?

Guy: of course you know me!( he steps out from the crowd, smiles, and waves)

Tony:( gestures towards him) captain America, everyone( he claps)

Steve:( places a hand on tony shoulder and waves to the kids) Tony, really… you're too kind. I just came to support you all here today. I've been praying for the big guy upstairs that you all get homes and family that you will cherish for the rest of your lives. The Avengers have found that in each other and in all of you and what do you do with family?

Guy: kill them

Steve: (shakes his head) no!

Women: pawn them off on your parents?

Steve:( upset) no!

Kid: avoid them at all cost(smiles)

steve:(puts his hand on his hip and puts another hand on his head) no(he sighs irritated)

Tony:(speaks into the mic) you protect them.

Steve:(looks up relieved) yeah, yes! We protect!( he says as he looks at Tony and nods his head and then he faces the audience) just like we go out there and do our best to protect all of you. All the Avengers, guardians and more are here to help because-

Thor: that's what friends do( he smiles at the kids)

Steve: yes, Thor( he sighs) that's just what I was about to say.

Thor: were you, your words seemed to drag on and on.

Steve: I was expressing myself.

Thor: there children, they don't want to spend hours and even days… listening to you express yourself. I'm sure they would much rather eat, eat some more, drink, open presents, play with them and then have a nice rest then reset( he smiles and folds his arms).

Tony: he's not wrong. Thank you guys for coming and I hope you enjoy yourselves.

The kids run to the table and start eating, drinking and eating some more. Thor looks around smug and smiles at Steve.

Thor:(laughs) aww, I love being right.

Rhodey: you're starting to sound like Tony(smiles)

Steve: that's never a good sign.

Bruce: you're on dangerous grounds, cap.

Steve: for what?

Rhodey: for what! Are you kidding me!? Where do you want me to begin, I have a long list. This might take longer than tonight but on top of that list, how about-

Steve: why are you bringing up old stuff, I apologized.

Rhodey: if you could call that half-assed attempt an apology. Do you think that you can just say sorry and everything would be ok? I mean-

Tony: Rhodes!... not tonight, it's Christmas. What we don't need to do is starting civil war 2 in here.

Rhodes: your right, I need to take a walk.

Happy: I'm right behind you pal.

Tony: Hap, when did you get here?( he searches for him)

Happy: I been here, I drove Pepper… when you guys first walked in(smiles and then follows behind Rhodey)

Rhodey:(whispers) what happened? Did they do that thing they always do(whispers)

Happy: yeah(whispers) I had a front seat to the show until James walked in.

Rhodey: ugh! That guy!

Happy: that's what I said!(whispers)

Rhodey: you got to write him off somehow(whispers)

Happy:(laughs) well actually( they close the door and can't be heard anymore.

Steve: well that escalated quickly.

Bucky: that was my fault, I just wanted to show my support for everything. I mean being brainwashed and then accused of murdering your best friend's friend parents, well that can be a heavy load to carry.(gives Tony a sincere look) Which I never apologized for, I'm sorry.

Tony: (closes his eyes arches his head and then turns it the other way. He exhales and then opens his eyes) For what, it wasn't you… you were being framed but I do appreciate the sentiment.

Bucky: still when I thought I did…

Tony: Steve, do you mind telling your friend not to be a Debbie Downer...It's Christmas(he smiles at both of them and Steve smiles at Bucky)

Steve:(clears his throat and steps closer to Tony)

Tony: why are you invading my personal space?( he looks confused)

Steve: (smiles) where's my present?

Tony: geez, someone's impatient. Fine( he takes a box out of his pocket)

Steve: (grabs the box from Tony) I have been waiting for this day, I finally get a ring from Tony Stark. Well, your too late I already promised myself to Bucky Barnes.

Tony:(giggles and then smirks, he grinds his teeth playing along with the joke): that's ok, I got Rhodes( he says as he stares down at the floor and rubs his ear and then looks back up as he says Rhodes and smiles at Steve and Bucky) congratulations!(smiles).

Steve: what did you get me?

Tony: well for starters-

Steve: for starters? Man, I've never been so lucky to have Tony Stark as a secret Santa.

Tony: you just realized that?

Steve: it just hit me(baffled) wow! I forgot how rich and inventive you are.

Tony: (shakes his head) like I was saying, for starters…. I got you a suit that can deflect against any opponent or weapon but that's just team stuff( he waves it off like nothing) your real gift is in that box.

Steve:(opens the box) it's a watch, a really nice looking watch. I know we're not supposed to talk numbers but, how many planes full of cash did you have to pay for this.

Tony: none.

Steve: none! Wow, you got it good.

Tony: I don't well, I sorta do…. Well, not really(he cocks his head and squints his eyes as he ponders what Steve just said and then he snaps his head towards Steve) I made it.

Steve: you made it!

Tony: ok, can you stop doing that. Yes, I made it. Compared to what I can do, this was easier than blinking an eye. sooooo( he stares at him with anticipation and pointing to the gift) do you like it(smiles)

Steve: I love it!

Tony: nailed it! I knew it(smiles) by the way, I should add. The watch can do anything you need to do, it can get your suit, order food, get food, start your car, follow you to where you are, it also has Friday built in and also a phone. Guys like us never get to slow down, so I thought with this... It would make your life a little easier.

Steve: Thanks, Tony, It means a lot.

Tony: don't mention it, cap.

Steve goes over to the other Avengers and shows off his watch, they all get jealous and stare at Tony.

Bruce: don't get angry, don't get angry… all man I wish Tony was my secret Santa.

Thor: speaking of(smiles at Natasha and pulls out a necklace box)

Natasha:(rolls her eyes and grabs the box) why do men always think that women want jewelry and chocolate. I mean sure I enjoy a great deal of both but so do men.( she opens the box and looks down) oh!

Thor"(smiles and points to the object) it's a Valkyrie weapon, given to the most powerful of fighter and with that being said. I thought you should have it.

Natasha:(looks at Thor as she smiles with the knife in her hand) Thanks.

Thor: ah! It belongs to !

Bruce: ok! That's my questions (goes to the closet and pulls out a bag)

Hawkeye:(stares at the bag and then opens it, he lights up like a kid on Christmas) wow!

Everyone (hovers around the bag) wow!

Bruce( just smiles as he looks at everyone): These are special bows, each set is design to do something special, depending on where you are, who your fighting or what you need. There are parachutes, fire and anything else you need.

Tony smiles and nods at Bruce, almost to say that we are the best gift givers eveeeer! Because not only did they make them but they are also very useful, and well-they're awesome!

Dr. strange: right, I guess I'll be going next. I noticed that your not in control of your anger, I also accounted all the times that you lost control. Considering all of those things, I created this for you.

Bruce observes the necklace and raised an eyebrow, almost to say what the hell is this and also we have another member of our science bros team.

Dr. Strange: It's to control your anger, you and you alone get to chose when you are the Hulk and when you are you. You'll still be you when you're the Hulk so you can switch back and forth when needed.

Bruce: oh my god! Thank you so much(goes in to hug Dr. strange)

Dr. Strange: oh, I don't really like hugs.

Bruce grabs him in for a big hug

DR. strange: oh, that's, that's uncomfortable.

bruce:(grins) thank you so much, I can not tell you how long I've waited for something like this to come along.

Dr. strange: that's great, can you let me go now?

Bruce: oh, oh...my bad( he lets him go)

Dr. Strange: I'm glad you like it( he pushes his lips together and lifts his eyebrows)

Peter: well this is awkward because when I open the paper and it said Peter and I thought I got myself, then I realized that there's a guy that's also named Peter. Which by the way is really awesome to have someone cool have the same name as you.

Quill: yeah! Yeah! Kid, get on with the present!

Peter: well I'm not rich like Tony and I haven't yet mastered the skills of Bruce or Tony, so I got you an iPod.

Quill: An I what?!(confused)

Peter: an iPod, it allows you download as much music as you want. It also has games and you can go online.

Quill: whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you talking about?

Thor: Well, apparently in this world they have a device that can capture music on. Which also has something called the interweb on it, that allows you to search and do other fun things(smiles)

Tony: don't worry, I added a feature that helps you if it sees that your struggling. It will also update you on all of the stuff that you missed.

Quill: cool.

Happy and Rhodey walk in with a set of keys and hand them to Thor.

Happy: Tony told us about your leaving situation.

Rhodey: we were sorry to hear it.

Happy: so we got you a car.

Tony: don't worry it drives itself, I know your use of other means of transportation but you live in the real world now. It's time that you adjust.

Rhodey: these keys are for your new house and do worry about your friends from your world, we took care of them too.

Tony: I am gonna need some time to get used to your new hair, clothes, the fact that you don't have your hammer anymore or the fact that you look like Nick Fury now.

Thor: you're putting salt in freshly cut wounds( he crosses his arms and stares at Tony)

Tony: I can fix all of this, I Tinker.

Thor: you're far too kind, you have extended your gratitude enough but I do appreciate your kindness.

Tony:(smiles): don't mention it, friends help each other out.

Thor: yes they do and apparently even after they get into a rift with each other( he looks between Steve and Tony)

Tony and Steve: fresh wound

Bucky: Deep!

Sam: ( hands Bucky a card)

Bucky: what's this( he studies the envelope before opening)

Sam: open it and find out, you see the trick is to open the envelope and take the contents out. Then you'll know what's in it.

Bucky: blah, blah, blah! Your just jealous because of Steve's closer to me. You're so jealous that your tuning into jello.

Sam: oh shut up, old man!

Bucky: your face looks old!

Sam says the guy who's older than my house.

Bucky: you're not funny, don't make jokes.

Sam: you're the joke!

Bucky: I'm 10 times funnier than you and since your a 0, I'm a ten on the scale!

Sam: oh! Open your card, old man

Bucky: I will!

Sam: then open it

Sam then do it!

Bucky: don't rush me!

Sam: turtles are faster than you, no! A snail! Literally, a snail is faster than you.

Steve: ok! That's enough of that, I mean come on can you guys go five minutes without getting on each other's nerves.

Everyone: no!

Steve: ok! Bucky, please open the letter and Sam don't rush him.

Bucky( takes the letter out): hmm a Starbucks card, thanks...I guess.

Sam: ungrateful.

Bucky gets up

Sam: where are you going?

Bucky: to get a Starbucks

Sam Smiles

Bucky: what? I never said I didn't want it.

Natasha: Tony, I have you present right here. I'm sending it to you now.

Tony (looks up surprised): thanks!

Natasha: no problem(smiles)

Natasha: I had a great time but now I gotta go.

Steve: me too I'm afraid.

A woman walks up to Bruce

Woman: your Pepper's friend right?

Bruce: and you are?

Woman: a huge fan, of your work not you being an avenger. Not that your not a great addition to the team, I just think that your finding is amazing.

Tony: I know right.

Woman: I'm sorry I didn't catch your name.

woman: well you don't have to worry, I never gave one but if you wanted to know my name… It's Peggy)

Bruce: sorry, I'm not good with the whole… with this thing.

Peggy: me too.

Bruce: two blind mice(smiles)

Peggy: the blind leading the blind.

They both laugh

Bruce: so to make sure things are clear, are we going on a date?

Peggy: yes, I would love to go out with you.

Bruce:(smiles) I'm glad that's clear.

Peggy:(giggles)

"The Perfect Christmas", if you were on the inside looking in, you would say that I had a lot of perfect Christmas. I threw all of the best parties, so great in fact that people would line-up three blocks from my house tryna get would literally bribe me for a V.I.P access. I got what I wanted when I wanted and how I wanted it…. I admit, I spoiled myself. When the party was over, so was my facade of being happy. The trust is, all I wanted was to spend Christmas with my family and for my dad to tell me that he loved me, I guess I was asking for too much because I never got either. After my parents died, I rocked the facade even harder and the "perfect Christmas" was a fairy tale, A myth that I had exposed long ago. That was until I met her, with her around every day was perfect. Her smile, her laugh, the way she would stare at me even when she was angry with me...everything about her is perfect. I'm glad that I have such great friends that I can confide in and trust anything now would be a plus.

Pepper walks in and Tony smiles it isn't until Steve sees this that he realizes how upset and in love he is with Pepper. Steve smile fades when he sees the expression of pain on Tony's face when Pepper enters the room with what's his face and who even cares. There was something about that guy that was off, he knew that Tony and he had their differences and even a falling out but he knew that Tony was far better than the guy that Pepper was there with.

Pepper:( went over to Tony): Sorry I'm late.

Tony: Yeah, that's more my style but I felt like I had to be early. Considering the importance of the event and not because I'm paying for it.(looks at James) what held you two up for so long?

James: Well, first we went to dinner then Pepper wanted to get you a gift( he stops himself and then looks at pepper) oh! We weren't supposed to tell him that, right?

Pepper:(stares and expresses angrily): no, you! Weren't.

James: I apologize, truly I'm sorry. I know you wanted it to be special, I really am sorry.

Pepper:(exhales deeply)

James: ok. (squeezes his lips together tightly and hold his hands up, almost like defending himself from pepper's backlash) sorry! Then we looked at the stars but Pepper was getting cold, so we decided to come back here.

Tony:(smiles and stares at pepper) you look stunning(smiles)

Pepper thank you, you look great as always.

James: yes! I must say, out of all of the stunning dresses that she tried on today, this was the one that was almost perfect but I expect nothing less from someone so amazing.

Pepper smiles as she blushes and leans over to kiss him on the cheek, Tony closes his eyes and inhales deeply. The pain of watching her kiss another man, so much that he couldn't hide it but he covered it up by saying that he was starting to get a migraine headache.

Announcer: It's time to open presents!

The kids all scream happily, jumping up and down then running towards their presence. They look for the ones that have their names on it then they ripped it apart. Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and the Avengers all stood there with giant grins on their faces. One of the main reasons that they became superheroes was so they could help people, they enjoyed giving back like this and helping those that couldn't help themselves. Tony was especially happy because his plan had unraveled perfectly, actually, it turned out better than he thought. A few hours later it was time to leave but before they went Tony wanted to reveal that he and Pepper had set up. Tony stood in front of the mic with a huge grin on his face.

Tony: I can't take full credit for this idea, I had a little help. She's allowed to take 12% of the credit.

Pepper:(cocks her head to the side and smiles)

Tony:(chuckles) The Irreplaceable and lovely Pepper Potts!( he extends his hand and then claps and the crowd joins him, Pepper blushes as she makes her way through the crowd. She tucks her hair behind her ear as she makes her way to the stage.

Pepper:(whispers) what's going on?

Tony:(whispering) I wanted to reveal the surprise, I thought that we should do it together since you were fully involved in the project, so.

Pepper: I thought it was only 12%(she cocks her head again and smiles at him, he smiles back and stares longingly into her eyes)

Steve:(clears throat) people are here!

The crowd laughs and pepper blushes and looks away, Tony just stares at how embarrassed she is and then grabs the mic.

Tony: we've been planning this for a long time and were very excited to tell you now.

Pepper: (giggles) he's being too modest, Tony is responsible for all of this.

Steve: Tony? Modest?

Rhodey: two words I never thought I hear together( he chuckles)

Tony:(chuckles) as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by two idiots(smiles). I wanted to tell you all that you all have homes to go to tonight, where you'll be spending with your new families. As of right now, you all are adopted and have new homes. Homes that have been all paid off, groceries and everything else you need. For school, help your parents with whatever assistance they need. You'll never have to go wanting anything.

Pepper just smiles at him in awe as he makes his announcements, waves at the crows as they cheer him off. Pepper continues to smile and clap as he approaches her

Tony(smug) what?

Pepper: you have such a big heart and your an amazing person but I always knew that.

Tony: Yeah, well try telling other people that. Always? Really?(he stares at her with a curious look)

Pepper: your kind and respectful to those who show you the same gratitude but since people only see the facade and not the real you, there are very few people you let in and even fewer people who deserve to be there.

Tony:(smirks and step closer) hmm… interesting deduction Sherlock(he smiles)

Pepper: I'm more of a Watson or Molly because of the red hair(smiles) you look more like a Sherlock.

Tony:(chuckles) right, me solving crimes and talking in a British accent.(smiles) But in solving the case of who my heart belongs to, you don't need a genius detective for that

Pepper: but you are a genius, you are great at figuring things out better than everybody else.

Tony: something we should consider for Halloween, you can be my Watson(smiles).

Pepper: I would be honored(smiles).

People begin to exit the party

Tony gets in his car without a word to Pepper and without looking back, she stares at him as he walks to his car. Before she gets in the car herself she stares at him one last time and then gets in the car, they both drive off in a different direction.


	7. Chapter 6 the descension of light

Chapter 6

 **The** **Descension of Light**

The light descended instantly, it was almost like he had been standing in the dark with a candle and the candle finally blew out. He was alone again and all he wanted to do is run to them but the harder he tried, the further they were and then they one day… they were completely gone.

As they were driving their car lost control and flipped over. It kept flipping until they hit a tire, Pepper tried to open her eyes but blood was dripping in her eye and it was smoking. Smoke filled her lungs and she couldn't breathe, she tried to catch her breath but the smoke kept filling her lungs. She began to panic because her flight or flight started to kick in, she knew that if she didn't get out of the car that it would blow up. Then she could save James and they could get out of there before the car blew up. She was instantly snapped out of her thoughts when feet approached the car, she was very excited.

Pepper: we're stuck in here! Please, help us!

She looked over at James and say that he was passed out and bleeding from his head, Pepper started to cry

Pepper: please(she pleaded with the person standing outside their car) I need your help! My boyfriend! His hurt we need to get to the hospital, please!( she cries) I don't want him to die.

The man bends down and smiles at pepper

Man: as you wish, ma'am

Pepper:(she is relieved to hear this, she relaxes and lends back in her seat as the guy gets them out of the car) thank you, thank you so much.( she says as the guy is pulling her out the car and she tries to stand but fails).

Man: are you alright?

Pepper: just a little banged up but my boyfriend, he needs to go to the hospital.

Man: then let's go, my car is just over there( he points to the car)

Pepper:(reaches her hand out): can you help me please, I would be I can barely stand.

James:(coughs) Pep(coughs) Pepper, pepper!

Pepper: James!

James: Pepper! R-are you ok!

Pepper: yeah but I just can't stand up on my own. I'm also a little banged up, we're going to the hospital don't worry.

The man picks up Pepper and puts her into the car then he lays James in the back seat. He drives them to what seems like forever, pepper is in too much pain to notice. Eventually, the pain knocks Pepper unconscious. She is awakened by the sun, she sees bandages on her head, arms, and legs… she moves any part of her body. She calls out for James but he doesn't answer, she starts to worry and that's when the man enters.

Men: what's wrong?!

Pepper: where's James?

Men: not to worry, we dropped him off at the hospital.

Pepper: then, I don't understand- why am I here?

Men: we need information.

Pepper: that's what libraries are for, why do you need me?

Men: you work for Stark industries.

Pepper: do what you want to me, I won't say a word.

Men: how noble of you but nobility won't save you, you will die!

Pepper: then get it over with!

Men: how about we take a trip to the hospital and finish what we started.

Pepper: that was you, you caused the accident.

Man: your a quick one aren't you?

pepper:(sighs): finish me off then.

Man: what about Tony?

Pepper: what?

Man: Tony, you two are close and your all he has left. What do you think will happen once you're gone?

Pepper: more like what he will do to you.

Man: more like what will he do to himself, his already broken...this, this will kill him.

Pepper: he has people by his side, even more now. They will be there for him every step of the way.

Man: he loves you, don't you get that. That kind of thing can never be broken, no matter how hard you try. It's perfect!(smiles)

Pepper: you want to break him?

Man: I don't have to, your industry has access to the most amazing technology. Don't you want to save him?

Pepper: of course but If you gain access to the technology then the world is in danger and I can't do that.

Man: so noble, that nobility is going to get you killed.

Phone rings

The man picks up the phone

Tony:(over the phone): considering the leads that you've given me, I'd say I'm right on time. By the way, if you wanted information you could have kept Pepper out of this.

Man: I could've but I had to make sure you would corporate, she's my leverage.

Tony: no, she's your mistake. You made a mistake when you took her and your going to regret it.

Man: no! You're stupid! It is your smart remarks that are going to get her killed. I'm not going to go easy on her, I'm going to make sure she suffers.

Tony: that's where you're wrong.

Man: you can't stop me!

Tony: that's the second thing that you're wrong about, the first thing is I'm here(he stands behind the guy with a smug look on his face)

man:(in shock still turned around): how did you?

Tony: simple but I'm not talking about this with is she! Where is she!

Pepper: ( she hears Tony yelling at the man): Tony! Tony!( it was painful for her to scream, let alone move but she had to gets Tony's attention so she could get out of there)

Within seconds Tony was in the room

Tony:( besides himself with grief) oh my god! Pep( he caresses her face)

Pepper:(looks confused) are you ok?

Tony: I'm not the one covered in bandages.

Pepper (closes her eyes and Tony starts to panic. He grabs pepper off the table that the man had her own and carries her to the helicopter that he had waiting by. When pepper awoke she was in a warm and comfortable in a hospital bed. Pepper vision is blurry, she can barely see through the fog when her eyes finally clear she can see a person sitting next to her hospital bed.): james?

Tony:(smile fades): afraid not, how are you holding up?

Pepper: are we at?( as if he was reading her mind, he cuts her off short)

Tony: Yeah.well that was a perfect Christmas.

Pepper:(giggle, strains in pain)

Tony: sorry(smiles)

Pepper: thank you for saving me( she smiles at him)

Tony: no apology needed, I'm just glad that you're ok.

Pepper: all because of you, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't.

Tony: I'm always going to come for you, you never have to question whether or not I'm going to save you or not. Anyway, I don't wanna talk about this anymore.

Pepper: I just don't know how I can ever repay you.

Tony: you don't need to repay me, Pepper, you were in danger and I saved you. That's all there is to it.

Pepper:(nods) hows James?

Tony: still out, we made sure that he was in the best facility possible.

Pepper: whats wrong?

Tony: nothing.

Pepper:(gives him a questioning look)

Tony: nothing that can't wait until you make a full recovery.

Pepper: just tell me.

Tony: the doctor was quite clear that no one was to upset you. I'm not one for following rules but when it comes to your well-being, there isn't anything that I wouldn't do.

Pepper: (panics) it's something bad! Oh my god! Is James ok?!

Tony: he's fine but like I said, it will have to wait.

Several weeks had passed and pepper's wounds showed no sign of healing, she began to feel restless lying in the hospital and not getting any work done. Pepper never missed a day or school or work, she felt bad about missing so many days and she knew if she tried to get out of the bed that not only would the doctor and nurses stop her but so would Tony, Rhodey and Happy. She was trapped in a place that she didn't want to be, it wouldn't be the first time that she's been held against her will. She tried to shake that thought from her head, memories from that day haunted her and it also made her panic because being in that hospital and not being able to leave...made her feel like she was there all over again. Her chest began to feel like it was caving in, she felt like she couldn't breathe, it became harder and harder to exhale and everything seem to fade away into the darkness. Suddenly she was there all over again and he was coming right at her!

Pepper: Tony! Tony! Help me, help me, please! Where are you!

Tony:( runs up to pepper and takes her face into his hands, he gives her a comforting gaze with a smile on his face.) hey! Hey! It's ok, I'm here. Hey! Look at me! Look at me, it's me, I'm here. (Pepper meets his gaze and smiles) hey!( he smiles) I'm here.

Pepper: I noticed(smiles)

Tony: well you've always been very observant(smiles) after what you've been through I think it's a good idea that you talk to someone.

Pepper: I'm talking to you.

Tony: you need to talk to a professional.

Pepper: you can get your degree in a matter of minutes or hours depending on the wifi connection(she smiles)

Tony:(laughs) that's true but this is really important, delicate situation, after what you've been through….. You should talk to someone who knows what to do about your situation. Considering that I'm still working on my issues, it would be like the blind leading the blind.

Pepper: you already have the therapist waiting outside, don't you?

Tony:(smirks) you know me too well. I just really want to get you better.

Pepper: I would feel better if you told me about James.

Tony: that's another delicate situation, I'm sorry pep but I've been given very strict orders not to upset you.

Pepper: wouldn't be the first time(smiles)

Tony: not intentionally, never intentional. Change the subject(smiles and eyes her suspiciously) the weirdest thing has been happening, so! Since you've been in the hospital, I've taken over your work. The thing is, all of the paperwork gets done miraculously! Now a little birdy told me that you've been working from here. Don't try to deny it! I have proof and an eyewitness, plus I can see your computer and phone from here. I've been spying on your activities through my phone, so what do you have to say for yourself missy(smiles)

Pepper: nice deductive skills, Sherlock! Look I've been getting restless in this hospital and I needed to do something.

Tony: I just didn't want you to mess up your healing process.

Pepper: I've been really careful(smiles)

Tony: well from now on just take it easy, I can take on the work because in case you forgot I did use to run this company(smiles) for now, all you need to worry about is getting better.

Pepper: ok, for now.

Tony: (smiles) I'll be back to see you tomorrow.

Pepper: I'll be waiting(smiles. Tony gets up from his chair while smiling at Pepper, he resist the urge to kiss her on her forehead and then exits her room.)

Several weeks later, Pepper was back at work and it was like she never left. She was ordering Pepper around, sending out memos, filling out Paperwork, doing interviews and everything else required of a CEO. Tony had visited Pepper to make sure that she was holding up and seeing her back at work and happily brought a smile to his face. His smile soon faded when he thought of James, would she still be happy when she found out about James. After he found out he wanted to punch his skull in, he wanted to kill him for betraying Pepper but he knew what he really needed to do was be there for Pepper. He knew that once she found out that she would need him now more than ever, just like she was there for him when Obadiah and Steve had betrayed him or when they had killed Jarvis or when he thought Bruce was dead. She had always dropped everything to be a shoulder to lean on, someone to talk to. She was his voice of reason and the only person that could calm him down in his fits of rage, she would be there in a matter of seconds and know exactly what he needed. He felt so helpless that he couldn't provide her with what she needed, she never showed any interest in anything materialistic. She was the sentimental type, she had such a big heart that she would feel happier giving than receiving anything. In the chance that you did give her something, she made sure to wear it with a huge smile on her face like that was the most amazing gift she ever received. I didn't feel like it was my place to tell her about her boyfriend but neither were the police but they have to question Pepper about James's behavior in the last few days.

One of the detectives walks up to Pepper when they approach her with a displeased look on their face she starts to panic.

Pepper: oh my god! Is James ok!

Tony runs to Pepper's side to catch her from falling.

Tony:(talking to the detective's) let's move this discussion to her office.

Detective: that's a good idea, she should be sitting down when she hears this.

Tony (wraps one of his hands around Pepper's waist to hold her up, he walks her to her office chair and then sits her down.): you need anything?

Pepper: answers( she stares at the detectives)

Tony: I understand, do you need anything besides that?

Pepper:(she stared at him with an annoyed look on her face)

Tony: I'll let you guys talk.

Tony exits Pepper's office and leaves the building to help the Avengers.

Pepper:(annoyed) so, what's this all about? What's with all of the cloak and dagger?

Detective: what can you tell us about James?

Pepper: nothing that you don't already know, I suspect.

Detective: we were hoping that you would be more cooperative, it's important to the case.

Pepper: well if you told me what was going on, I would know what you're looking for.

Detective: we wouldn't want the facts to corrupt the information. So if you could please tell us about James.

Pepper: James is a great guy, we meet at a Holiday party a few years ago. He's a financial consultant for various businesses, so far his work with a lot of popular CEOs and up and coming business companies. James thought that Stark needed consulting(smiles) Mr. Stark, surprising politely declined and told him that he had a better place for the job. Several years later, we bumped into each other at a convention that one of his employees were hosting.

Detective: Ms. Potts, James is a professional con artist. He assumes the identity of people that he robs blind and his other partner would kill once they showed signs of going to the authorities. The high profile clients were threatened with exposure, they couldn't afford this information to go public so they sweep it under the rug. One day that bump heads into the wrong person and James's partner gets violently murdered and James flees the scene. The cold thing is, that was his best friend since 1st grade, we have reason to believe that James is a social climbing sociopath. We also suspect that he tried to infuriate Stark's Industries years ago but when he failed, he targeted you.

Pepper: he did all of this…..over money.

Detective: yes, his goal is to be a mogul. You must understand that he is a manipulator and he is very dangerous, he will try to contact you and when he does we advise that you contact the police.

Pepper: why are you here!(tears begin to form in her eyes)

Detective: the person who tried to kill him before is back, his going want to cut his ties here before he leaves again.

Pepper: when you say cut ties, you mean…. Me, he wants to kill me.

Detective: yes. We suggest you get some protective custody and that you leave your home.

Pepper: I need some air( Pepper storms out of her office and leaves the building. Once outside she is greeted by Happy, he is smiling when he sees her exit her but his smile fades once he sees the look on her face.)

Happy: is something wrong?

Pepper:(gets in the car and Happy gently closes the door and goes over to the driver's side. Once he gets in the car he stares through the mirror, she looks up at him) I don't want to talk about it.

Happy: where to?

Pepper: Tony's place.

Happy: (shocked) really?!

Pepper: really, can we go now? Fast!

Happy:(smug): yes ma'am.

Happy drives Pepper to Tony's Place.

Happy: Have you informed that you will be staying at his place?

Pepper: no but I will tell him when I get out of the car.

Happy: oh boy.

Pepper: what?

Happy drives off and Pepper Texts Tony, a few minutes later he looks out of the window and smiles. He waves for her to come in when she hesitates he walks outside.

Tony: Hey!(smiles) if I would've known that you were stopping by I would've cleaned up.

Pepper: oh geez! You have guest! It's fine I can call someone else( she takes her phone out and starts dialing)

Tony:(yanks the phone out of her hands)ah ah! What do you think you're doing?

Pepper: calling the hotel, I can't stay here!


	8. Chapter 7 Always

Chapter 7

Always

Tony: I meant that I've been doing a huge project for the Avengers and it kinda extended to the other rooms as well.

Pepper: I can help clean up.

Tony: your not my secretary anymore, you don't have to clean up after me. We can fly to New York!

Pepper: I'm too exhausted to fly anywhere. Besides, I'm cleaning your messes regardless.( she stares at him with a serious look on her face).

Tony:(smiles) fine. Let's go inside, you can stay in the guest room. The same one you always stay in and I will clean up. Ok?

Pepper: ok(smiles) thank you, Tony.

Tony: anything for you.

Pepper goes inside when she walks in there is a huge Christmas tree staring at in the living room. There is Christmas decoration and a huge table full of food, the house inside and out is covered in Christmas lights. Pepper steps in the house and a bunch of people step out to surprise her. Tony walks up from behind her with a huge grin on his face.

Tony: what do you think? Did I miss the mark on this one too or did I nail it?

Pepper: this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love it!

Tony: I'm glad(he grins as he stares into her eyes, the guest all smile at each other knowingly and Rhodey clears his throat)

Tony:(clears his throat) that's the fifth time this week, you should get that checked. I think you passed your cold to me, I told you to wear a surgical mask!

Rhodey: I swear you have OCD!

Tony: no! It's called good hygiene.

Rhodey: no, I have a good sense of good hygiene. You, on the other hand, have a problem!

Pepper: boys!

Tony and Rhodey: sorry!

Tony:(looks at Pepper): I'm sorry. Look the reason I did all of this is that Christmas was ruined and I wanted to do something special for your birthday.

Pepper: well, this(she gestures towards the people and the decorations) is the perfect Christmas. Of course, I would have just been happy with the four of us back at the cabin.

Tony:(smug) next time.

Pepper greets the guest and then looks around at all of the decorations. Tony smiles as Pepper admires what he has done for her.

Rhodey stands next to Tony and puts his hand to his chin.

Rhodey: so when are you going to tell her?

Tony: tell her what?

Rhodey: come on man, it's so obvious!

Tony: can you talk any louder(whispers)

Rhodey: yes, I can.

Tony laughs

Rhodey: now isn't a good time.

Tony: now isn't a good time.

Rhodey: you always say that (mocking) it isn't the right time.

Tony: no I don't!

Rhodey: you do!

Tony: she's been through a lot in the last few months, she's been kidnapped, tortured and she just found out that someone she cared for had been lying and using here. The last thing she needs is me telling her that I'm in love with her.

Alana: what! That's awesome, I must tell everybody! Everyone! Everyone! Listen up, Tony said he loves!

Rhodey: fluffy kitchens and machines!

Crowd: what?( they all stare confused)

Tony:( stares at Alana) you can't tell anybody or you're fired.

Annika (walk up to them): geez Alana what did you do now!

Tony: I was just telling Ms. Hooper what an excellent job she did on those reports yesterday.

Alana:(stares at Tony) How did you-

Tony: I saw you put them on Pepper's desk when I was going to Pepper's office to do them.

Annika: seriously Alana! You're pulling this again.

Tony: I'm sorry, what's going on?

Rhodey: their arguing, their sisters( he points between them)

Tony: nice deduction Watson but I was asking them what were they arguing about.

Annika: since we've been kids, Alana has always taken credit for my work and everyone thought I copied her. There was no proof to prove otherwise until it came to the test and doing classwork, I don't like people who assume things about me. When I say something, I speak the truth… why lie?

Tony: ok then(turns to Alana) you're fired!

Annika: no! Look, I know that she is annoying but she does good work. I have a better punishment in mind.

Tony: ok, what would you insist on?

Annika: oh my god! I've been waiting for this moment for years! Make her be my secretary.

Alana: Nah ah! No way! You can get your own drinks and write your own schedule!

Tony: personal assistant is too good for you, she'll be the PA of your PA.

Alana: that's beneath me.

Tony: your lucky I don't fire you. Look, I'll give you a second chance once she forgives you. When and if that happens, you have to take all of the classes and learn all of the techniques required of this job….and more, if you wish to go further in this line of work.

Alana: I do understand and I am truly sorry. It's just that this job and being here is really important to me.(turns to Annika) I'm sorry, I-I just wanted people to give me the same attention as they showed you.

Annika: oh this is boring! Ugh! Fine! You're forgiven!

Alana: that was easy.

Annika:(whispers) that's what you think.

Alana: ok, ok you can prank me in any way you wish.

Annika: I know, I've been doing it for years.

Alana: your the one who has been cutting one sleeve and pants leg on all of my clothes! You're the one who's been putting itching powder on my clothes and shoes! You were the one who put itching powder in my hair that one time and told everyone that I had lice!

Annika: guilty as charged!(laughs)

Alana: you already got your revenge, so why do you keep punishing me?

Annika: because you keep doing it!

Alana: ok, ok, I'm sorry but will you forgive me if I tell you a juicy secret.

Annika: ugh! I already know It's fairly obvious. Tony is in love with Pepper and the same vice versa.

Tony: she is?( Tony whips his head around)

Annika:( she exhales deeply) oh course she is, she has stayed with you for 40+ years. She has never made a complaint towards you since she's been working for you. She is highly intelligent, she's kind, she has a big heart and understanding, she has a great an amount of patience, she's doesn't show off her smarts if she's not required to. She's interested in you because you're smarter than her, you've built some amazing things and despite the past, you have shown a great amount of selflessness. Something that she always knew that you were capable of, how? Because you've shown it to her and the people you've cared about. You've attended and given a tremendous amount of money to various worthy, real, full proof charities… which means that you've done your research which means in itself that you care. She's been there for you even when you didn't ask her to when you told her not to. She realized that you needed her before you did, she loves you but she's afraid that acting on that feeling would destroy what you both spent 40+ years building. Duh! Gee, I'm thirsty

Alana: I'll get you a punch! (runs to the table)

Tony: are you a stalker?

Annika: no, I've observed and I've done my research.

Tony: so what do I do now?

Annika: you've done it, she knows how you feel and now you know as well. All you have to do now is wait.

Tony: thank you(smiles)

Annika: does that mean that I get a raise?

Tony: That's exactly what it means(smiles)

Annika: thank you, boss

Tony: I'm not your boss anymore, remember.

Annika: right(smiles)

The sound of someone hitting a champagne glass fills the room, the crowd including Tony, Rhodey and Happy look for the source. Annika and Alana look around and finally find the source

Pepper: I would just like to make a toast. The last few months have been terrible, I tried to hide it because I didn't want you to worry but I guess someone along the way I forgot. I forgot that you're not just friends or people that I work with, your family

Alana: that's right

Annika:(put her finger to her lips to signal her sister to be quiet to be quiet) shh!

Alana: what?!

Annika:(covers Alana's mouth with her hand, she smiles at the crowd and then faces her boss) continue, boss(smiles)

Pepper: I do appreciate you sending me that proposal and doing my paperwork when I was gone (smiles) where was I(she stares off in confusion) right( she smiles) family stands by your side through the terrible times and they make the good times even better. One person, in particular, was responsible for this and that's Tony Stark!( she gestures towards where he is standing, everyone turns towards him and smiles). If it wasn't for him none of this would be possible, I am also very thankful for the Avengers for being my security detail. I know there are far more important things that they should be doing.

Steve and the rest of the Avengers walk in as they here what Pepper just said.

Steve: Hey! Nothing is more important than you!

Pepper:(smiles) well, still…. It means a lot, what you've done for me and Tony and everyone else.

Natasha: no thanks needed, really(smiles)

Pepper: I guess what I'm trying to say is that we all need each other because at the end of the day...family is all we have but it's the only thing that any of us really need. I'm just glad that I have the most amazing family in the world!

Everyone:(claps) yeah!

Pepper: thank you( she walks towards Tony)

Tony:(smirks): amazing speech as always.

Pepper: thank you and I don't just mean for the compliment but I mean for everything. For saving me, for letting me stay here, for doing this and everything else.

Tony: you never need to thank me for saving your life or anything else, I'm always going to do that and not just because it's my job or because we're friends. I'm not just returning a favor and it's as simple as me being in love with you.

Alana:(shocked and happily)

Annika: be quiet so we can hear the whole thing, shhh!( she whispers)

Tony: I did it because you deserved it, you do so much for me and others without question. After all, you've been through, I wanted to do something to take your mind off it.

Pepper: Everything is amazing, I really appreciate what you've done and I love you too.

Alana:aaaaaah!(she covers her mouth)she said it back, yaaaas! I can't bel-

Annika: (she stares at Alana) oh no, Timber!

Alana passes out and Annika lets her fall, she bends over

Annika: I am not carrying you and you are not getting in my car. I'm calling Tristan and Tyler

After a while, the guess leave and all that remaining are the Avenger and Annika and Alana is still passed out on the floor. Tristan and Tyler show up trying to look all cool but stop when they realize that everyone has left. They roll their eyes when they see that Alana is lying on the floor.

Tristain: this again, what did she see Tony and Pepper doing this time!

Annika: well, he said I love you! Well, they both did.

Tristain: really!(excited) well it's about time.

Tyler: I know he was taking forever, I was about to ask her out.

Annika: again, how many times does she have to reject you before you take the hint? So far I counted a hundred.

Tyler: it was not a hundred! And she does like me, you'll see.

Tristan: see what you dancing with your invisible girlfriend, again!

Tyler: you're one to talk! You've asked her out more times than me!

Tristain: well at least I actually went on a date with her.

Tyler: are you talking about the convention, everyone attended that party...it was an employee party!

Tristain: you're just jealous!

Tyler: and you're just stupid!

Annika: Boys! Boys! I think the thing that we can agree on is that your both complete idiots.

Pepper (walks up to them): would one of you boys like to dance with me?

Tyler passes out and Tristan trips on Tyler, Annika rolls her eyes and steps over them,

Annika:(exhales sharply) I am not doing this again, Annika gets in her car and drives home.

Pepper (walks back to Tony confused): I'm gonna call it a night( she smiles) thanks again for everything.

Tony: no problem.(smiles at her and watches her go upstairs)


	9. Chapter 8 my greatest victory is also my

Chapter 8

My Greatest victory is also my Biggest Mistake

Rhodey:(stares at Tony and raises his hands up, he then walks over towards Tony): what happened?

Tony: I told her.

Rhodey: no! really?(grins) that's great!

Tony: it was a mistake!

Rhodey: what?! Why?! Did she say it back

Tony: yes.

Rhodey: then what's the problem?

Tony: no matter what she says, it's never going to go anywhere. She's too afraid of destroying what we have and being hurt that, it's never going to turn into anything else but what we have now.

Rhodey: you don't know that!

Tony: I do know that I saw it in her eyes. She has no intention of being with me but it's ok, just having her in my life is enough.

Tony goes to his room and goes to sleep

(the next day)

Tony (walks downstairs and hears Paper ripping, when he comes down he sees a huge smile on Pepper's face as she opens all of the Presents and he smells breakfast.): something smells delicious( he smiles)

Pepper: Oh! I made breakfast, as another thank you. I really do appreciate you taking me in.

Tony: well I appreciate the breakfast but it's like I said, you don't have to thank me.

Pepper and Tony continue to eat without saying a word to each other until they are done. Tony thanks Pepper for the food again and then rushes down the stairs to his workshop. A few hours later, Pepper walks down the stairs holding a plate of food in her hand. Tony looks up confused

Tony: I feel like I just had lunch.

Pepper: well, you know how you can get when your down here(smiles at him and then places the plate down beside him.

Tony takes a couple of bites of the food before resuming to work on the suits, he gives her a smile to thank her and she walk back up the couldn't help but feel a cold shoulder from Tony after yesterday, she tried to rack her brain to figure out why he was so upset. He knew she needed time, that what happened was hard on here...really hard, traumatizing event and what she was showing on the outside….only stretch the surface of how she was really feeling. She would tell him but she didn't want him to worry. Weeks went by and there were nights where Tony wouldn't even come home, where he wouldn't even sit at the table to eat. Months crawled around and he started to change, things went to how they were before they said those words but Pepper still felt that there was a distance between them. Even though they were working together, spending time with each other and eating together… she felt like something was wrong. 5 years rolled around and the case with James had finally closed, he was given life in prison but the people who he worked for and the ones who wanted him killed were still out there. The Avengers spent months tracking them down and still nothing, not even the lowest level of thugs reared its ugly head. It was hard to testify against someone who claimed they loved you, only to find out that it was all a lie. Seating there listening to other woman say that he did the same thing to them, listening to mothers cry on the stand about what a monster he was, how he killed their daughter, rob them blind and how he murdered their sons. Yep, turned out he was the boss of the organization this entire time, Tony was there by my side through it all. Especially when he got up there and he was staring daggers at me, he looked at me like he wanted to kill me. The worst part was when I heard from his best friends mother, it was awful! He was the one to kill him and pretended it was someone else to start a war between the two families. He cut his best friend's head off and then put it on a pole outside his best friends mom's house to send a message. She was shaking and crying when she got up there after that I started to hate myself. Why didn't I see the signs? How could I not know what he was? Was I that blind and stupid? After that Tony knew I needed to be alone but when he returned home he brought me my favorite movie and ice cream. Months had passed and I realized that I never loved James, what I was in love with was what he represented. There was one person I loved but he had moved out and gave me his place, were supposed to meet for dinner...that's when I'll tell him. When I came home, the dining room was decorated like a romantic restaurant, Tony was dressed in a suit and he told me that my gown was waiting upstairs. When I came down him and another woman was laughing and talking. They seemed close, I came down and Tony immediately got up. He smiled at me and then here and then gestured me to sit down, I did.

Tony: Pepper I wanted you to meet my girlfriend for 5 years and 10 months, Eli Masters(smiles) the reason why the both of you are here is that you are the two most important people in my life. I wanted you guys to finally meet and I wanted you to be the first to know.

Tony gets down on one knee and opens a ring box when he opens the box the shine almost blinds them both. The ring in itself is stunning, it's the most amazing ring Pepper has ever seen, out of this world and that's when Pepper realizes that Tony made the ring himself and he even engraved the ring. Inside the ring, it said, "Always"

Eli: oh my god! Oh my god! Yes! yes!( she jumps up and down and Tony smiles. She jumps into his arms and they kiss, Pepper turns away and then turns her head back when they stop. She plasters on a fake smile.)

Pepper: congratulations, Tony and Eli.

Eli: I know we just met but I feel like I know you, Tony talks about you so much.(smiles)

Pepper: well it's a pleasure to finally meet you(smiles) you know what I've had a really exhausting day at work and I just want to sleep….. We can catch up later, is that ok with you.

Eli: it's fine, get some rest.

Pepper attempts to walk outside

Tony: where are you going? You live here!(he gestures towards the stairs)

Pepper: I'm going back home(she walks out the door and to the car)

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(** **let me know if you want me to continue or write a different version. This one kinda got away from me, I don't feel like it's my best but I felt like it had to end like this.** **)**


End file.
